Many Scenarios
by McCoyMedical
Summary: Hitsugaya and Ichigo face many things during their time together. .:100 Theme Challenge. HitsuIchi, IchiHitsu. Yaoi:. Small and short chapters
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"So, you're Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he saw a small white haired boy pass him. Said boy looked up with a pout.

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho to you, whoever you are." Hitsugaya said and continued to walk.

"Oh, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, the ryoku that caused a bit of trouble a few weeks back." Ichigo said as he followed the small captain.

"So that was you?" Hitsugaya said as he stopped walking and turned around.

"Yup."

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"Mhm"

"The ryoku that caused chaos in Soul Soceity,"

"Yea,"

"Who now is a substitute shinigami, which has immense power he can't really control?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Stay away from me, you have trouble written all over you." he said and turned to walk away.

"WHAT?! Oi, wait!"

Even with all the yelling and arguing, Ichigo followed the icy captain. For when he met him, he felt a spark of something he's never felt before.

And he liked that feeling.


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

Ichigo sat and watch his little snowflake do paper. Sure he was bored, but he enjoyed just watching Toshiro. He found out over his time with him that the boy was so complicated. He's like a puzzle. Ichigo smiled as he watched the repetition. Sign, stamp, to the right, grab paper from the left, sign, stamp, to the right, and so on. It was almost like watching tennis.

"You can help out you know," Toshiro said without looking up.

"Nah, I like to watch."

"You always watch." Toshiro said, still not looking up. He heard movement.

"That's because I gotta figure you out, you're a very complicated being," Ichigo said as he leaned over the desk and kissed Toshiro on the forehead.

"Mm, not in the office!" Toshiro said as he tried to push Ichigo away.

"See, there's one thing I have to figure out."

"What?

"When were in the house, you're so clingy, but when were out, you push me away."

"It's just…."

Ichigo patted Toshiro on the head and smiled. "Hey, its okay, you're not ready for others to know."

"Well, talking about complicated, you're not so easy to figure out as well."

"Huh, me?"

"Yeah, like when you're upset about something," Toshiro said as he crossed his arms "you don't talk to anyone and sulk all day. I have to do everything possible to figure out what it is cause you don't tell me."

"That's not complicated, that's just stubbornness!"

"Sure, then how am I complicated?"

"I told you why."

"Well, I want another reason."

"…"

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, the Ichigo swopped Toshiro into his arms bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Come on, let me try and figure you out somewhere else," Ichigo said, with a look Toshiro knew all to well.

"….fine, but it's gotta be quick."

Ichigo kissed Toshiro passionately on the lips.

"Maybe you're not as complicated as I thought," he said in a whisper when they broke away.


	3. Making History

**Making History**

"Oi, Toshiro."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna make history?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"And how would we do that?"

Ichigo grabbed Hitsugaya's chin and pulled his face up.

"Like this he said," and gave Hitsugaya a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted about five seconds.

"Well, if that's "making history" then we make history about every hour, don't we?" Hitsugaya said when they pulled away.

"Aw, don't spoil it." Ichigo said. Hitsugaya smirked.

"I'll show you how to _"make history"_" Hitsugaya said. He pulled Ichigo by the front of his shirt and pushed him onto the bed. He began to undress him.

"Heh, I like where this is going," Ichigo said with a grin as he began to undo Hitsugaya's sash.

"Yes, you will. This will be our, special piece of "history"."


	4. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

"Ichigo! Put me down!" Hitsugaya said as he flailed on Ichigo's shoulder. "I told you I don't want to!"

"Come on! You're not doing anything! Ow! You're just gonna watch a fight!" Ichigo said as he rubbed the side of his face where he was kicked.

"And I told you I didn't want to! You gotta stop with this stupid rivalry between you and Abari!"

"NEVER!" Ichigo said as he tossed Hitsugaya on the ground. "Now, stay and watch."

"But why do I have to?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked up, sitting Indian style on the ground.

"Becaaaaaaaaaaaaause," Ichigo said. He walked over to where Renji was.

"THAT'S THE GREATEST REASON I EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE HONEY!!" Hitsugaya shouted sarcastically. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Aw, he called you honey." Renji said with a smirk.

"Shut up and draw your sword." Ichigo said as he drew his own, Zangetsu.

"Alright! Lets GO!" Renji said.

And the fight began.

**Later**

"Toshiro, I'm reaaaaaaaaaaly sorry! I didn't know you were still on the ground!" Ichigo said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Yeah, well, WHY COULDN'T YOU BREAK MY LEFT HAND, BAKA!" Hitsugaya shouted as he slapped Ichigo with his good hand. "You're doing the paper work!"

"What?! Come on! I said it was an accident! I didn't mean to jump that hard on your hand!"

"Yeah, but you did!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been sitting like that!"

"Sitting like what?! My hands were holding me up from behind!"

"You should have kept them in you're lap!"

"..."

"..."

"You're doing the paper work even when my hand is better now."

"COME ON!!!........I love yooooooou."

"Yeah right."

"Aw, that's just cruel."


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

If Ichigo had to use one word to describe his and Toshiro's relationship, it would be unbreakable. No matter what cam at them, what hit them, they would always get through it. Maybe not without a scratch or two, but in the end, they always stood together.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the little bundle that was beside him. He heard a small groan then a yawn.

"Good morning," he whispered. Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and turned over in Ichigo's hold. He smiled.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo gazed into Hitsugaya's beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"If you had to use one word to describe our relationship, what would it be?" Ichigo asked as he played with Hitsugaya's bangs.

"One word to describe our relationship."

Hitsugaya thought for a small amount of time.

"Unbreakable."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've been through everything really, yet we still get through it, together." Hitsugaya smiled softly.

"Heh," Ichigo kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much, forever."

"I love you, too, forever."


End file.
